<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is It Wrong To Kill The Dead ? by Yoxin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832130">Is It Wrong To Kill The Dead ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoxin/pseuds/Yoxin'>Yoxin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Apocalypse, Ball Sucking, Blood and Gore, Blue Balls, Body Worship, Bottom Lightning Farron, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Cockblocking, Come Eating, Comfort/Angst, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Ejaculate, Ejaculation, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Crush, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Foreplay, Futa!Fang, Futanari, Gen, Jealousy, Kinks, Large Cock, Licking, Masturbation, Milking, Morning After, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Original Character Death(s), Overstimulation, Play Fighting, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensual Play, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sleeping Together, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Survival, Survival Horror, Survivor Guilt, Teasing, Top Oerba Yun Fang, Tragedy, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wilderness Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Hunters, cum tasting, lots of kinks, raw fucking, slow fucking, this sounds like pure porn but it isn't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoxin/pseuds/Yoxin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world ending wasn't even in Lightning's list of worrisome things, not even close, so what happens when all of a sudden a disease spreads like a wildfire, threatening humanity's fate, flipping a man on his brother and a mother on her sons, a disease that sparked the start of the apocalypse.</p><p>The start of Lightning's quest to survive, and protect her little sister in this new world, as she fights her own desires for the second time in her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Estheim/Oerba Dia Vanille, Lightning/Oerba Yun Fang, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Serah Farron/Snow Villiers, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This world has elements of fantasy mixed with reality, regarding places, names, physical traits (like hair color).<br/>Also, Fang has a penis so if you don't like that then don't read, you probably won't like it.<br/>this is gonna be a slow burn, like a really slow burn.<br/>updates will be semi-weekly, (hopefully), also the main ship is Lightning/Fang if that wasn't obvious.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightning didn't believe in the "end of time", she didn't believe in an afterlife, a Rapture or a Barzakh, she never even thinks about it, never considered looking into it, Lightning Farron was never a believer in any god or religion, but now? she sure as hell hoped there was one, no matter how much she denies it, the occasional thought of a mightier being looking over her and planning for her seemed comforting at times, and lately, she's been having those thoughts more and more. it was all going downhill slowly, a sickness spread like a wildfire amongst people, it wasn't like anything Lightning had seen before, the unnamed sickness slowly kills the person with fever, it burns you alive until your body becomes lifeless, cold as ice, still as a rock.</p><p>soon enough, people lost their minds, they couldn't process the current situation, and Lightning didn't blame them for it, at least not fully, not everyone was as prepared and secured as Lightning, whether mentally physically or financially, and Lightning knows that.</p><p>Lightning heard about people storming marts and shops from her fellow officers, but she would never have believed that it was this bad, not until she and Cloud saw it for themselves.</p><p>It was at 09:21 PM on a Tuesday in a hot July, that Lightning's realized her life will change for the worse. In that specific moment in time Lightning and her partner received orders to report on a scene</p><p>Stores and marts were being swarmed by people looking to stock up, you had people fighting over food, while other people preached that it was the end of times, "the judgment day is upon us, a homeless man with a long white beard and no teeth screamed on the side of the road, it was just utter chaos, glass windows were broken, shelves empty, carts on the streets, people taking anything and everything in a frenzy, Lightning can spot a few crashed cars in her peripherals. Lightning and her partner Cloud Strife were hurriedly parking in a safe spot when an apartment in a building across the street blew up in flames, and it didn't take long until a lot of the windows were glowing red from the fires inside. Lightning and Cloud acted swiftly, He was going to arrest those he has to arrest, and calm the panicking public and try to keep things under control while Lightning evacuates the burning building until help arrives.</p><p>She quickly called for backup and some Firefighters on the scene. The explosion happened on the ground floor, so entering the building was very risky considering that there might be more explosions to come, but she had no choice, as a police officer she was taxed with the protection and service of the people, and Lightning takes her job seriously.<br/>
She checked some ground-level windows to see if anybody was inside, then she dashed through the front door, scanning every potential threat and exit way, she noticed two residential doors and banged on them, a trembling old man answered the first one after a few seconds. she attempted to escort him out the building, but he refused, Lightning couldn't understand his panicked mumbling, but she understood his body language, he was pulling and gravitating towards the apartment, "okay sir, but I have to get you out first", she urged the man out the door and to a safe spot. she hurried inside to check the apartment for anyone else, after checking two rooms she reached what seems to be the main bedroom where an old woman was in distress trying to move from the bed to her wheelchair. Lightning rushed to help her and escort her out.</p><p>Lightning ran back in, ushering the residents who were running out to a safe spot when another explosion shook the ground and the screams of the residents on higher floors became louder, she focused on the ground floor residents for now since it would be too dangerous to go up there without the right gear. Lightning managed to get four more people out before she could hear the sirens in the distance.<br/>
Firefighters sped through the entrance and got to work, Lightning ran out the building, making her way to her partner, she left him too long with too many people, Cloud isn't the best with people, he does an excellent job protecting them, but when it comes to communication, he's not the best, Lightning is the same except her professionality exceeds her social awkwardness.</p><p>She darts across the street, making her way through the people running around, "Hey!" she barked at a guy who jumped a man, the guy turned to her "Shit!" he ran and she didn't have time to follow him, Cloud was holding two individuals down with two hands while yelling at a woman who was fighting another woman over...cereals? were people this desperate? She hurried to help him after telling the Firefighters what she knows about the incident.<br/>
Separating the two ladies she yelled to Cloud, "Should've called for Riot control!"<br/>
"Fuck, Light throw me your handcuffs!" she did as told and bolted to stop another couple stealing some bottles. Cloud cuffed the first guy to the cart bumper in front of him and dragged the second one to the other side of the aisle and cuffed him. At the end of the aisle, Cloud can see a man with a plastic bag, seemingly filled with metal cans, he raised it, and in a second he bashed the head of a woman with what seems to be the last loaf of bread, he took off with the bread after shoving it in his bag, "it's just fucking bread!" Cloud was furious, someone would do something like this for a loaf of bread?! he ran on the other end of the aisle, making sure to keep an eye on the man running to the gates when the view opened up. following him aisle after aisle. the man ran outside with Cloud right on his tail, he was heading through an ally, "stop where you are!" the man turned to Cloud, his expression screams 'fuck' he threw the bag in his hands under a trash dumpster and dashed through the alleyway, he probably did it so he can move faster, then he would come back for the bag, "Not today, asshole", Cloud mumbled. He almost slammed into a car trying to leave the area "watch it!" he banged his hand on the hood and jumped over it without a pause. The alleyway was long and it split into two ways, "shit...". he didn't have an idea where the man went since it was dark.<br/>
it started to get quieter and quieter the farther he went from the market. He turned right, 'no time to think'.<br/>
the place was eerie, too eerie for Cloud's liking, and too quiet for Cloud's comfort. The ground was wet, and from the smell, it was probably sewage water, the space was small, almost too small, and dark, the only light illuminating the way were some broken yellow lamps.<br/>
his guts told him that something's off, and so he pulled his gun out.</p><p>An anguished scream from behind broke the stillness, he turned abruptly, adrenaline kicking in, Cloud broke into a run in the other direction. scanning his surroundings as he ran. there was a gate coming up on the right. he went inside it since he could see a dead end up ahead. Cloud managed to see a silhouette at the end of the alley, a person hunched over, Cloud stopped and raised his gun, "freeze!"<br/>
no response, the person didn't cease his jerky movements.<br/>
Cloud came in closer, careful not to give the person an advantage over him. "I said stop!" Cloud yelled.<br/>
The person, whom he can see now is a man, jerked his head to the side, the move was abnormal, the man didn't seem sane, maybe drunk, or on drugs.<br/>
"Step away sir, and put your hand up!" Cloud tried once more, the man stood up, seeming to comply with orders. Cloud stiffened when the man turned around slowly, his head twitching, Cloud could now see the blood the covers his face, his heart was pounding in his chest. the man took a weak step forward, Cloud took one back, "this is the final warning sir! hands over your head!". Cloud could now see the man he was following lying on the ground behind the insane man in front of him. he didn't need to check to know that the man isn't alive, his guts were spilled on the floor, Cloud would've puked his lunch if this was his first time seeing a scene like this one, but luckily, he and Lightning have witnessed their fair share of homicides, even worse than the one in front of him.<br/>
the man responded with an ear killing screech, the sound itself was inhuman. He lunged at Cloud, and without hesitation, the blond shot his knee while bouncing backward, the man fell, still squirming and jerking, scratching on the ground with his fingernails, Cloud was going to subdue him but as soon as he got closer the man started biting the air and crawling to Cloud, he stepped back, making sure to put some distance between them, he reached for his handcuffs, forgetting that he used them already, "shit...".<br/>
"Cloud are you okay?!" Lightning's voice came through the comms.<br/>
"Yes I am, something weird is going on Light"<br/>
"I can tell, come back to the car, we have to leave"<br/>
"what? no, we should wait for back up"<br/>
"they're not coming, Cloud, now hurry!"<br/>
he knew for a fact the Light wouldn't leave civilians in danger without a legitimate reason, he trusted her with his life, and so does she. they've been partners for a year now. they got along easily because they're similar in almost every aspect, Tifa even said they're the same person just with different bodies.<br/>
Cloud left this abnormal scene. closing the gate behind him, and blocking it with a nearby dumpster.<br/>
He reached the street in a second, the chaos seemed to worsen, he passed the market, Cloud didn't have time to stop and look inside. he needed to get to the car, Light was waiting for him, and at the moment things are way out of control, there's no way a team of two can handle the situation alone.<br/>
"behind the green truck" he followed Lightning's instructions, and spied a green truck at the end of the road, rushing to it he jumped over a flipped cart. When Lightning noticed him approaching the car she leaned over the armrest and opening the door for him.<br/>
Cloud jumped into the passenger seat and swiftly locked his door. Lightning turned her head back to the rear window, the car tires screeched. as she pulled out of her parking spot.<br/>
"What the fuck is going on ?!" Cloud asked.<br/>
"I don't know, but the same thing is happening everywhere".<br/>
"This must be related to those news reports".<br/>
"yeah, a man attacked the two women I cuffed, I managed to subdue him, but others like him came in the store, I had to make a run for it," Lightning muttered grimly, he knew Lightning hates failing, and even though she had no choice, he knew that in her mind she failed the mission.<br/>
"Yeah, I saw the man that I chased cut open, a homeless guy was munching in his flesh," Cloud closed his eyes at the memory Lightning turned to him, then swiftly pulled her eyes to the road "it was one of those biters.<br/>
Cloud was still processing what he witnessed, "his eyes were dead, it was like he wasn't human anymore..."<br/>
"We'll just have to be careful and await our next orders".<br/>
A person crashed into a parked car as they passed it, Lightning swerved the car away by instinct. "we can't stop for anyone" she said with controlled panic in her eyes.<br/>
"Lightning that person needs us!"<br/>
"We have orders, Cloud!" she stopped to calm her nerves, with a grim look in her eyes, she gripped the steering wheel tighter until her knuckles whitened, "we've been ordered to specifically not stop for anyone."</p><p>The air was heavy on their chests, sounds of sirens and screaming can be heard everywhere, it wasn't like anything they had witnessed. Cloud was on his phone, frustrated he screamed, "fuck!".<br/>
"...she's not answering?"<br/>
"...no"<br/>
"don't worry, Tifa is smart."<br/>
"We need to check up on her"<br/>
"I know, I'm going as fast as I can, this..." she struggled to find the right word, "traffic isn't helping" she steered them through the street, away from the crashed cars and the occasional body on the ground. they spent a few minutes in silence, Cloud's nerves calmed a bit, Tifa wasn't weak, he knew that more than anyone. Lightning was tapping on the wheel, a nervous habit of hers. "worried about Serah?", she looked at him, her eyes answering with "what do you think?"<br/>
"Sorry...stupid question" he murmured.</p><p>They finally reached the street of Tifa's bar (and residence). It was a very unusual sight, To see the most lively street that Lightning ever visited so...silent, so dark as if it died, -made Lightning feel disorientated.<br/>
It's as if she's arrived at a perfect replica of that street without knowing it.<br/>
As if they were being faced with a sick joke, Lightning could hear Cloud's uneven breaths, she could practically feel his nervousness radiating from him, she felt the same even though she doesn't even live here,<br/>
she can't imagine how he must feel...</p><p>They reached the bar, parking close to the entrance.<br/>
Cloud jumped out of the car and hopped the stairs, Lightning close behind him, the streets were empty, it was eerily silent. she can't hear anything except for Cloud's banging on the door. "Tifa, it's me, Cloud, open up!"<br/>
A few seconds later, the door opened just as Lightning reached the door. "come in, quick" Barret slammed the door behind them. "Is everyone okay?" Cloud asked, "where's Tifa?"<br/>
"She's in the back, lots of people need tending," Barret said, he was a big dark-skinned muscular man, his veins were popping, with a tight ripped vest with many pockets in it, he had tattoos all over, with a dog tag hanging on his chest, he would always wear sunglasses for some reason.</p><p>The bar was cozy and warm, at least it used to be because now there were a dozen people in it, Lightning could easily smell the heavy scent of blood, she could smell the sweat, hear the crying and shouting because of the neverending nightmare that is this night.</p><p>Barret and the others must have brought them in to keep them safe.<br/>
Lightning has met Barret before, he was always fond of her, he called her "little birdy" and she wasn't fond of the name, she hated it actually, but she tolerated it because she enjoyed seeing him threaten Cloud about not pestering her, she always found it amusing when Cloud would complain about it on their way back.</p><p>"Cloud!" Tifa jumped to hug him when she came in the room, he held her, asking if she was hurt anywhere.<br/>
"no no I'm fine, people are hurt Cloud, what's going on?"<br/>
"We don't know but it's crazy out there" Lightning mumbled, mind fogged up with worry over Serah.<br/>
"Hey, Tifa is there a quiet room? I wanna call Serah",<br/>
"every room is filled...but I guess the bathroom is good?"</p><p>Lightning nodded and made her way to the bathroom, the place was packed, she could see people and families everywhere, on the floor, sitting on the tables, everywhere. there was a line in front of the bathroom door, and Lightning didn't have time to wait, she knew that Cloud will kill her if he knew she went outside alone in this situation, but she also knew from the news that this was happening worldwide, so Serah might be in danger.<br/>
she made her way to the back, seeing people wounded with bloodstains everywhere. she shuffled around some bandaged girls and one pale looking guy with a bloody backside, he was sweating pinballs, but she didn't have time to check on him.</p><p>she left the bar from the backdoor, into an empty alleyway, and checked around to make sure she's safe. Lightning leaned against the wall then quickly dialed her sister who picked up on the first ring,<br/>
"Are you okay?!" Its Serah's voice...<br/>
Lightning has never been so relieved.<br/>
she released a breath she didn't knoq she was holding and slid down, sitting on the cold wet dirty cement was the least of her worries.<br/>
one hand on her head, she closed her eyes for a moment of peace after almost an hour of wrecking her brain with worry, "where are you?" she finally responded, "Snow came in asking me if was hurt or something, he seemed nervous, said something about freaks attacking people," Lightning could hear the strain in her sister's voice, "I didn't believe him at first, but I saw them...What's going on Claire?..." her voice trembled at the end.</p><p>"I don't quite know, Serah. I've been informed that all units have been dispatched to the streets, but we couldn't control them, it's like they've gone crazy." she took a deep breath, "Listen, I'll be coming to get you once we make a plan".<br/>
She heard some feet scurry on the pavement beside the bar, holding her breath she reached for her gun, just in case they came through the ally with malicious intent, but they just passed by.<br/>
"We're gonna come get you, just... be safe, stick with snow, he's a lug but he's strong and will protect you, also tell Snow that I'll kill him if you get hurt," she whispered quickly.<br/>
"Okay sis, but please be careful, if something happened to you I..."<br/>
"I know Serah, don't worry, I'll be coming to get you as soon as I can"</p><p>"I'll call you when I get home," she said before ending the call.</p><p>Lightning flinched as a loud bang resonated through the walls, the noise came from the bar, she hopped the stairs, pulling her gun out and kicking the door, ready for anything.<br/>
two men and a woman were huddled around someone, while the crowd stuck to the walls, away from whatever that was happening.<br/>
One of the men was on the ground writhing and kicking, she could see his feet from between them, Cloud's voice called out to her, "What's going on?!" when she got closer she realized a man's forearm was stuck between the teeth of the pale lanky man from before, "shit.." she muttered under her breath.</p><p>They were trying to pull the crying bleeding guy away from the monstrous one, but it was a futile attempt, the monster had his teeth hands, and legs around the poor man, if Lightning didn't know any better, it would seem as if he was clinging onto him for dear life.</p><p>Lightning hastily pulled the people away from him, while Cloud escorted the other people out of the room.<br/>
"Why did I not check on him!" She doesn't know how exactly she could've stopped this from happening, but she prides herself in her ability to scan everything that's going on around her, to keep a keen eye on her surroundings at all times, so for an infected to pass under her radar...is utterly embarrassing and very unlike her, maybe her blinding worry about Serah weakened her senses...or she just ignored her hunches, which is exactly what happened... she won't make the same mistake again, she'll make sure of that, it was a slip up that jeopardized their safety. Lightning most probably fucked up their safe spot with her carelessness but there was no time for scolding, she needed to act fast to make up for what she caused, she won't fail again.</p><p>Lightning threw the man and woman to Barret who just came into the room, the monstrous creature grabbed for her, she jumped back then kicked his jaw with one swift move, halting his movement for a moment, which provided an opportunity to get the people in the back out of the room. The monster soon enough looked up again at Lightning, his eyes looking angrier somehow and his broken jaw made him seem more inhuman, he kept screeching and reaching for her as if she didn't just break his jaw, ...it felt wrong to even call it a "He"..., Lightning kicked him again on the same spot, completely breaking the right side of his jaw, letting it hang from his face<br/>
and yet it made no difference, it still acted as if nothing happened, Lightning doesn't know what exactly is going on, but now it hit her, this 'thing' isn't a human anymore, Lightning made a mental note of how sudden he turned from a human to a monster, and how long it took him to do so.</p><p> </p><p>Tifa moved the injured to the main part of the bar, and it was crowded before, but now it's even more packed. Barret Cloud and Lightning were in the back, dealing with that monster.<br/>
Barret had his boot on the back of the monster's head, pinning him. Cloud was tying his feet while Lightning tied his hands, The crowd could only hear the screams of the guy that was alive in the same room just a few minutes earlier, they would shove a sock in his throat but they won't risk losing a finger to his now abnormally sharp teeth, his lower jaw was dangling so he couldn't possibly bite someone, but they wouldn't risk getting even scratched by them.</p><p>"I talked to him for a bit, he said that- that one of those things bit him, that must be why- why he turned!" a trembling young girl in the doorway shouted, "for fuck's sake" Lightning breathed, she finished tying the knot then turned to the door, marching towards it, and slamming her fist on the doorway, "Hey! we don't know that for sure!" she exclaimed to the whole crowd. The last thing they need right now is panic, she could hear the crowd murmuring.</p><p>"make that thing shut up, please, my son is having a panic attack" A man begged her.</p><p>His son was shaking and breathing rapidly, obviously on the verge of a panic attack. Lightning's head was pounding, from the sounds of children crying, their parents calming them, some religious folks' loud prayers, the nagging of some telling her to save them, shaking her arms and asking for her to stop this horrendous gurgling and shrieking coming from the back room as if it was in her control, the sound of that fucking monster screaming is making everything worse, she felt disorientated with her surroundings, Lightning closed her eyes, adrenaline pumping, her brain was pounding harder than before, she tried to focus on her heartbeats but she felt lost, this doesn't happen to her, the chaos never gets to her, and it never will, she won't fail again. She'll take matters into her own hands.</p><p>Lightning Farron opened her eyes with newly found determination, she abruptly turned towards the door behind her, walking towards Barret and Cloud, then passing them, heading straight for the tied up monster on the floor.</p><p>In a matter of seconds, she pulled her gun out, put the muzzle between its eyes, and pulled the trigger.</p><p>The monster dropped dead, blood seeping out on the floor, dark unnatural, brown, almost black blood, seeping into the floorboards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Restless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the late update; WIFI has been down for a few weeks, but I managed to write a few chapters that just need some editing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Serah can't remember the last time she's had a decent warm fresh home-cooked meal.<br/> She's sick of the canned corn and beans they have almost every day.<br/>But she didn't have a choice, when you're moving through the woods, with enemies and undead behind every corner -you can't complain, you have to be thankful and hopeful. But mostly thankful.</p><p>Beggars can't be choosers.<br/>After all, they are all alive and together, even if they're barely doing so. But it still irritates her that they hadn’t come across a single animal for three days straight.</p><p>She has been sharing a tent with Lightning; she felt safe with her older sister next to her, even though she wanted to be held by Snow, her boyfriend, --as she slept.<br/> She knew she couldn't even suggest it; Lightning has been on edge ever since this all started, well, more on edge than before. To bring up wanting to cuddle with her boyfriend (who Lightning despises) --would be the dumbest idea Serah has ever come up with to date.</p><p>It also made sense for her to share a tent with her sister. <br/>Lightning's senses were way sharper than everyone else in their small group. And Snow's senses? They were the dullest as can be, he could probably sleep through gunfire if he had the chance. ‘I don’t have a choice anyway so why even bother thinking about it.’</p><p>But she still has the urge to lie down in his arms, and that urge is preventing her from having a good night's sleep, just like yesterday, and three days ago, and a week before.</p><p>The stress and tension usually kept those mushy feelings at bay, but the last they've seen an undead was two days ago, so they weren't as on edge as per usual. She would wake Snow up for some cuddles, but he needs a good night’s sleep, he worked hard today and has a lot of scouting to do tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Serah hated those sleepless cold nights, because of the memories they make her recall.</p><p>Memories about the start of...all of this. The hideous inhuman creatures feeding on the flesh of breathing living human beings, right in front of her.<br/>She still remembers it like yesterday. Serah remembers the panic she felt when the whole college campus filled up with screams in a second, Snow's frantic voice coming from her phone, and telling her to lock herself in the bathroom and hide in one of the stalls. She remembers his tone as he told her to keep completely still, how he told her not to open the door for anyone, no matter what. </p><p>She remembers Lightning's call, how relieved she felt when she heard her voice, and learned of her safety.<br/> For the worst feeling for Serah is not knowing. Not knowing what is happening, or has happened to her loved ones.</p><p>College is one of the most dangerous places to be when a disease like this one spreads, a disease that turns people into cannibalistic monsters in hours minutes, or even seconds.</p><p>She remembers how Snow looked when he found her hiding in a bathroom stall, like her very own knight in shining armor, except he was covered in blood and sweat and dirt, and a hideous Odor.</p><p>The trip to the bar was terrifying, she only remembers bits and pieces of it. She would've rathered they go to her and Lightning's home, but it was too far away, which meant too dangerous. Lebreau's bar was closest to them, so they went there, and just as they arrived, Lightning called her, for the second time that day. Lightning said she and the others with her would come to Lebreau's, and so they did.</p><p> </p><p>Serah didn't know what to call them yet, she always wondered if they had a shred of life in them still. <br/>Everyone seemed to call them "The Undead" (at least everyone she knows), so she calls them the same thing. Even though she doesn't know their true nature, at least not like Snow or Lightning, who fight them regularly,--she knows that you have to severely injure the brain to “kill  ” them, if that's the right word for it. that some of them have shallow and rotten bones, but not all, some of them have normal bones that haven’t been touched by rot, for some strange reason. She also knows that the most dangerous part of them is their razor-sharp teeth and nails and the strong grips they might have. She also noticed something about them, the longer they're "Undead," the weaker their bones, but the sharper their teeth, at least that’s the case for most of the ones they came across.<br/>She knows that they're attracted to human flesh only and that they "vomit" every now and then, Serah thinks it’s so they can feast again.</p><p>It's Joshua's shift tonight. Serah can hear the fire crackling, the crickets singing in the distance, the rustle of trees. and his quiet sighs he releases or when he’s shuffling around. She found the sounds calming whenever she lays there sleepless. Even his are a bit calming because at least they mean the person in charge of protecting them is still awake.</p><p>It took them some time to fully understand how to make the campfire smokeless, but they finally got it, thanks to a survival book they found in a destroyed tent, Jeremiah usually sets up the ”smokeless” fire, it was something about dispersing the smoke, airflow, dry woods, she couldn't understand that mumbo jumbo, as Lightning would say), even if she tried.<br/>An hour has passed without a hint of drowsiness touching her mind. The solution, as always, is to sit by the fire and chat with whoever is on the night shift until she tires out. She's learned a lot about her group from it, like how Tifa hates Cloud's habit of working alone if he's with anyone other than Lightning, or how Jeremiah met his wife, Kiara, or about Joshua's admiration of his older brother, and how bad he is at hiding his feelings for her older sister, she didn't comment on it, she also feels conflicted about it because Lightning would never accept his confession, but Serah doesn't want to break his heart, he wasn’t the fittest for breaking down Lightning’s walls, but a nice guy nonetheless, but Lightning needs it, and he might be the one…somehow.<br/> Lightning needs to unwind for once. Serah knows it's very unlikely to happen. But she believes in miracles. Yes, Serah needs a miracle for Lightning to have a relationship with someone, that’s how bad it is with her.</p><p>Joshua was a light-skinned man, with short spiky brown hair, a redness to his cheeks, and brown eyes that would look like pots of honey next to flames. she would know, she sat next to him more than once when he was on the shift. they don’t compare to Snow’s blue ocean eyes though, at least to her they don’t.</p><p> he wore a dirty white t-shirt that hugged his torso nicely, and some ripped jeans that Kiara tried her best to sew together; it's not the best idea to walk around in an apocalypse with your skin exposed <br/>He wears a broken watch, which probably is a gift from someone he holds fondly in his heart since he deems it important enough not to throw away.<br/>He is remarkably similar to his brother Adam, physically and personality-wise. <br/>Serah noticed how Joshua takes after his brother, Adam is a very gentle guy who wouldn't kill a fly, and Joshua is the same. except he forced himself to learn how to kill, partially and obviously to impress Lightning, but also to survive. He isn't a great fighter, so the only reason Lightning accepted him and his brother into the group was because Adam was a paramedic, and Adam wouldn't go without Joshua, so Lightning had to deal with two additions to their small group, consisting of her Lightning, and Snow, Cloud and Tifa were with them since the beginning, and so was the NORA team. Adam and Joshua joined them a month ago, they found them hiding in a pharmacy, Lightning managed to disarm both of them easily, Serah somehow managed to convince Light to let them join, they did need a doctor, and Adam was happy to help them, Jeremiah and his wife Kiara joined them early on, he helped calm the people and subdue the undead in Tifa’s bar, he seemed like a responsible leader for whenever she wasn’t there, his wife, however…was afraid of almost everything, she stuck to food rationing with Lebreau and Serah. Oh and there’s this guy Kent, he’s very quiet and quick on his feet, he’s also 2 years younger than Serah. </p><p>She got up to leave the tent, carefully, as to not wake Lightning up.<br/>Maybe some chatting with Joshua's will tire her out enough to have a good night's sleep. She quickly slips on her worn-out converse and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Lightning has made sure that they always travel Lightly. Which would explain why they settled on strictly five small tents and one sleeping bag. With Three pots for boiling water and soup, one pan, metallic water bottles, two bottles of soap, two big bottles for unpurified water, bandages, Some antibiotics, two duffel bags, some weapons, and finally, the clothes on their back. Everyone had their backpacks of course but Lightning only allowed them to take what was necessary or important, understandably so.</p><p> </p><p>She stretched her muscles and sat next to Joshua.<br/> "Hey." he greeted.<br/> "hello." Serah sighed ..light-heartedly.<br/>"No sleep tonight too?"<br/>"Yup" she popped the P as she extended her arms to the campfire, attempting to warm up her palms, her fingers were numb from the cold.<br/>"The nights are getting colder" He muttered grimly.<br/>"Ugh, tell me about it. we're halfway through fall already" She doesn't know how they'll manage in the winter. but she trusts her sister to make the right choice, they were heading to a place called "Heaven's Creek", they all saw the signs on the buildings they came upon they heard the radio announcements on repeat, the ones that would air every sunrise.</p><p>“A Society where you and your family can live in peace and security under our protection, and behind our reinforced walls without the dangers of the wilds the cold or the biters surrounding you. If you are willing to assist in building the strongest base standing in this world of today or is willing to be an active helping member. Then come on over, and don’t hesitate to join us! Just follow the signs all around this area and you Will find us, have a safe journey, survivors!" </p><p>It was airing on repeat nonstop, Serah has already memorized it like the back of her hand.<br/> The tone of the broadcaster seemed overly jubilant as if it was a vacuum cleaner commercial trying to convince you to but an overpriced machine. it just was a tone you would never hear in an apocalypse. Lightning made it quite clear how suspicious she is about this so-called community, but she couldn't ignore the majority of votes, because the chances of surviving in the harsh winter wilds are very slim, there weren't many options for Lightning to choose from.<br/>So, they agreed to make their way to heaven's creek.</p><p>"Do you think they're...legit?" he asked her as he stared into the flames as if he is observing something in the embers, something that should not reside there… whatever that may be.<br/>"Heaven's Creek?" she turned to him for a second, then gazed back at the fire, trying to stay optimistic, they needed a little hope, and Serah will hold on to it even if everyone was letting it go. "Yeah."<br/>The conversation halted after that, and there was nothing between them other than the crisp air and the occasional spark that flys out.</p><p>"I'm gonna get some water." she put a hand on her knee as she stood up, he didn't answer her. Joshua kept staring at the flame with such concentration...as if he was going to miss something if he blinked. <br/>She walked to the other side of the camp, searching for a water-filled pot, she didn't find any, not even some unpurified water. <br/>‘Nobody bothered to fill the bottles before night, huh? ‘Serah groaned as she grabbed a pot, it had a little dent on its side, and one of the handles was broken, but hey…at least it can hold water.<br/>She started walking towards the lake, it was close by, which is the main reason they decided to stop by for a couple of days, they don't usually find a good water source in a good spot like this. They stop for a few days, then they stock up on water and keep going, and if they ever find themselves thirsty, they can boil the water and drink up.</p><p>"Do you want me to come with you?" he said half-heartedly when she walked past him.<br/>She knew he wasn't… okay, at least not tonight, but Lightning would be furious if she learned that Serah went to the lake alone at night, and it wouldn't be a smart choice anyway.<br/>"Yeah...sorry"<br/>"Don't be," he stood up and turned to her, "wouldn't want to risk something happening to you now do we?" he grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes, it was obvious how much worry clouded his mind.</p><p>he stretched for a bit and grabbed the two big bottles to fill them up too, then they walked, it took them about three minutes before they reached the lake, it was a small lake, but quite a deep one, at least she thinks. She took a couple of baths in it, every day, for three days, and the water reached well over her shoulders. It felt So good to take a bath after weeks of stench. They barely get to shower, hopefully, that changes in Heaven’s creek. </p><p>They only bathed in daylight, Lightning insisted they can see what’s in the water they’re in, it was understandable, but Serah felt a little embarrassed, it’s something about your body’s…features being visible to anyone who walks by. Which is why she took her showers with Lebreau alone, they were pretty close since before this all started, Serah would even call them Best friends. Lightning Showers alone and at night, and Serah hates it. They’ve had multiple arguments about Lightning endangering her life by not using the safety measures that SHE Puts! Serah feels her blood boil just thinking about it.<br/>She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, no need to get pissed tonight, Lightning is sleeping and is safe after all, at least “safer” than when she’s rushing to kill the monsters.<br/>"Hey, I need to...take a leak. I'll be behind the corner, "he turned around, "yell if you see something."<br/>He disappeared into the nearby woods as she crouched to fill the bottles and pots. </p><p>She couldn't see the moon from where she was, maybe because of the trees all around them, or perhaps it was hiding behind the mountain, either way, she wished she could see it. After all, not many things stayed the same since the apocalypse.</p><p>A small ripple appeared on the surface of the water, she couldn't see anything, it was too dark and she left her flashlight in her bag, she could only hear the ripples. She squinted hard, trying to see through the muddy waters. <br/>A shape was forming from under the water, making its way to the surface, she backed up a bit, afraid of what’s to come. A grey hand burst out of the water, “Shit. Shit. Shit. Joshua!” <br/>“What’s wrong?!” She can hear the branches and bushes rustling before he rushed out of them as he tried to zip up his pants. “Oh fuck” he saw the undead crawl out of the water spilling everything they’ve collected in his pursuit of their flesh, Joshua grabbed his crowbar and approached the screeching monster to kill it before more show up, their screams were like an alarm to alert every other monster in the vicinity, at least Serah thinks so.<br/> He raised his crowbar high in the air, hesitating every time he wanted to swing it to its head, the monster’s right eye was hanging out, his nose and upper jaw bashed in, someone tried to kill him, but failed. She wonders what happened to the person who tried, they’re probably dead, if this was the start of the apocalypse, Serah would’ve come up with a more optimistic conclusion, but now? Reality has been dominating positivity.<br/>Joshua slammed the crowbar’s sharp tip to the undead’s head, Serah looked away, no matter how many times she saw it happen, she just couldn’t look. The crowbar penetrated his shallow skull and reached deep inside his brain, killing him instantly. <br/>“Woah…I got it first try” he pulled it out albeit with a bit of a struggle, thus spraying loads of some dark undead blood into their pots.<br/> “Goddammit…” She sighed<br/>“fuck…sorry, Serah”<br/>“What’s going on?!” They both turned to Lightning who had some of their group right behind her, “we heard an undead” Cloud said. Lightning raised her machete the second she noticed the undead on the ground. “Joshua got it, don’t worry,” Serah nodded at Lightning and mouthed “yeah I'm okay” in answer to her worried look. Snow’s massive frame came into view as he rushed towards Serah to check on her. <br/>Lightning turned her gaze back at Joshua ready to ask him some more questions when she noticed the glint of pride in his eyes as he looked at her, as if he’s waiting for praise, she almost rolled her eyes when his teeth bared in a grin. She’s known for quite a while now that he’s been crushing on her hard, she always thought crushes were foolish and unnecessary, and even more so now.<br/> So it took all of her strength not to shut him down immediately, partially because Serah would get mad at her because somehow she likes this bloke, but also because the last thing they need is disturbance amongst the group, Joshua’s brother, Adam, is the only doctor they have, and she doesn’t want them to leave, Joshua is foolish enough to make that decision just because she rejected him, or at least she thinks so. <br/>So she’d rather deal with his subtle affection than risk their survival chances. worst-case scenario, he thinks he has a chance, nothing more. <br/>“Ugh” she let out quietly, Serah truly has the worst taste in people, men in particular.<br/>“Where did you find him?” Lightning turned back to the monster, her machete still in her hand instead of her belt<br/>Joshua piped down his excitement after noticing Lightning’s reaction,<br/> ‘It must have been obnoxious to smile at Lightning when you Just got her sister in danger…Josh you fucking idiot’ he scolded himself in his head.<br/> “Umm... I think he was crossing the lake, he just came out of it, I couldn’t see it until it was this close to me” Serah answered her sister’s question.<br/>“Figures” Lightning seemed lost deep in her thoughts, with her eyes focused on the dead monster, probably contemplating their options.</p><p>After a dead silence filled with fear and doubt, Lightning’s voice rang out with orders.<br/>“The undead probably heard it scream. We will move before the day breaks, everyone start packing up and be quick about it”.<br/>After a bit of a hustle, they were ready to move. Lightning Cloud and Jeremiah were huddled around the map they drew, it was a copy of a rough map drawn all over a village they came across, one which was supposed to guide them to heaven’s creak.<br/> Lightning still has doubts about this place, according to this map and the signs they came across, they were roughly 80 miles away from their destination. Meaning two days of constant traveling, that is without stopping, so realistically they had maybe about 4 days of walking ahead, still better than before.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get going,” she said after they decided on a route they’ll take.<br/>They moved up a hill away from the lake, with Jeremiah scouting ahead and killing every undead they came along using his bow, good thing he joined the group, he made sure they saw the undead before it saw them, they’ve come to learn that it’s very important to jump an undead from where they can’t see them. God forbid it starts screaming before they kill it…might as well ring a dinner bell. </p><p>Their muscles were strained by sundown, not Lightning though. she hates moving in a big group, she always has, which is why she and Cloud made a great team, two young agile fighters make a better team than a big group full of regulars. She always believed big groups are always a big responsibility and a liability at the same time. </p><p>“Tch,” ‘If it wasn’t for them, I would’ve gone for an extra 10 miles’<br/>Cloud felt the same, she doesn’t have to ask him, she can tell from his eyes. <br/>The spot they stopped at isn’t the best, but it’s not the worst either. There were some big rock they can use to disperse the campfire smoke, she can see a whole lot of dry wood, and they’re still on the right track if that carved arrow in that tree she’s resting on is anything good to go by.</p><p>Snow and Gadot were setting up camp for the night, Serah and Kiara are preparing to cook up something for dinner, ‘more like heating canned veggies and trying to make something that can pass as a decent meal out of them,’ but she won’t say that. For obvious reasons.</p><p>“I’ll check the area. are you coming?” she strapped her boots tighter and looked at Cloud.<br/>“Is there anything else to do?” he huffed getting his machete out.<br/>They passed the rest of the camp, into the wilds that stretch out as far as the eyes can see. It's hard to believe someone can even create a safe haven in this world, her doubts are increasing by the minute, she just hopes she made the right decision, even if it was the only choice she could take. What were they going to even do when the real cold hits? They were already freezing by 9 PM, how would they survive the snowy nights of winter… She’d rather take a chance with this so-called safe haven, then wait for their imminent doom. </p><p>“Hey Light, you reckon you can climb up that tree? check our surroundings. Maybe stab a squirrel or a bird for dinner?” He pointed at a tall tree next to her, she’s a pretty good climber, fast sturdy, and light on her feet. “it’s too dark, I won’t see anything” she answered him quickly.<br/>“it’s a full moon, Light. Is the strong Lightning Farron scared of heights?” he teased her, he knew she can climb anything she puts her mind to. Lightning stopped in her tracks, he knew her long enough to know when she’s pondering the idea. She looked back at him with a daring gaze “Fine,“ <br/>“Good. Here take this,” he handed her his binoculars. “I’ll be ready to catch you if you fall” <br/>“I won’t,” she deadpanned him. “if I don’t fall, you take my next night shift.” Lightning turned around quickly and jumped with her arms extended. Grabbing ahold of the lowest hanging branch. Before Cloud can object. “Hey! I didn’t agree to this!”<br/>“too late” he knows she’s smirking, he also knows that he’s going to have to take her night shift tomorrow.<br/>Cloud looked down when Lightning’s rear was in his sight. “huh…” Some sort of fungi were growing at the base of that tree, he crouched to check it even though he’s not very knowledgeable in fungi, or plants in general, but maybe Light knows about it. She did take a couple of survival courses, he just wished he had taken them as well. Cloud looked up to her, seeing her almost at the top already, “Woah, You’re good at this.”<br/>She reached the top and pulled the binoculars from her jacket and proceeded to check everything around them, he looked back down to the growing fungi “Know anything about this type of fungi? could maybe make up a good stew…or kill us, Jeremiah probably knows, he seems to know everything about the wilds, good thing he joined us,“ he looked back to Lightning, realizing her was rambling. “you probably don’t remember the fungus kinds you stud-“<br/>“Shhh!”<br/>He stood up and backed away from the tree so he can have a better look at her. Fungi long forgotten. “what do you see, is it a bird?” Tifa has been craving one since she saw one this noon.</p><p>Lightning has gone eerily quiet, “are you okay up there?” Cloud asked when his nerves got the best of him, she would not take so long on the binoculars if it was a squirrel, she wouldn’t even need the binoculars for a squirrel.</p><p>“Tell them to put out the fire,” she quickly said just as he opened his mouth to ask her again.<br/>“What? Why, what did you see?” he caught the binoculars that she threw, then watched her as she climbed down and hopped from branch to branch. in a few seconds was in front of him, panting hard as she said, “Lights.”<br/>She could see the realization hit him in the Guts. “Are you sure?” he inquired as he rushed back to camp beside her, “Positive”. Cloud could tell from her eyes, (once again,) that they’re in a bad spot. they don’t know these people, their weapons, their intentions, although he has a pretty good guess. It couldn’t be Heaven’s creek inhabitants; they were supposed to contact them using their comms first, and they still had some miles to cover until they reached them.<br/>“I saw some lights between the trees. they’re coming from those mountains west of here, she nodded towards some mountains. “We have to move.” She walked back towards camp with a stressed look. <br/>Cloud jogged next to Lightning, “It’s probably gonna take them half an hour to get here. But we should still move quickly.”<br/>They reached the camp quickly enough and immediately started giving orders. <br/>“C’mon, pack up!”<br/>“We have to leave!”</p><p>“Wait, what’s going on sis?” Snow, the big buffoon approached her hauling two camping bags on his back, he might be an idiot but he is exceptionally powerful. ‘at least he’s useful sometimes.’ She thought.<br/>His words just registered in her mind, “I’m not your sister.” She wiped the sweat from her palms then raised her chin to look him in the eyes. “I saw people heading this way, they’ll be here in maybe 20 minutes”<br/>“Okay, we’re ready!” Jeremiah urged everyone ahead.<br/>And once again they were moving towards their destination with haste.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re fine now,” Lebreau panted. Lightning turned around seeing the group on their hands and knees, some clenching a hand over their side in pain. exhaustion has overwhelmed most of their group. “Fine, but we keep moving at first light, get some sleep everyone. You’re gonna need it,” she started to set up her and Serah’s tent. Jeremiah was readying up the fire pit, “not tonight” Cloud stopped him before he lit the wood on fire. “we can’t risk them finding us.”<br/>Lightning barely ate that night, she just wanted some rest, they all did, so they divided tonight’s shift between Kent and Adam. Light fell asleep in minutes, finally able to get some shut-eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Lightning…Psst…wake up.” She opened her eyes to complete darkness, It was Adam’s voice that roused her from her slumber, she sat up with a strange feeling in her guts, a sort of discomfort in her stomach.<br/>“Wake up please” she heard his clothes shuffling against the tent. Lightning moved to her knees and opened the tent, She was greeted by a blinding light in her eyes, “what happened?”<br/>He turned off his flashlight as he fidgeted in his spot, his nerves seemed to be killing him, something was wrong.<br/>“I went to look for some herbs Kiara needed, and I saw some things moving, it could be some dears but I don’t know, it certainly didn’t look like it…I didn’t stick around to find out what it was” Lightning has already strapped on her boots by the time he finished talking, she grabbed her gun. “wake Cloud up” <br/>“Okay…” he answered her before rushing to Cloud and Tifa’s tents, <br/>Adam guided them to the spot he was at, it was a clearing of dirt and rocks without trees. They started looking around for clues as to what the was. “are you sure you weren’t just imagining?” Cloud asked him.<br/>“Yeah I a-“ <br/>Crack<br/>They all froze in place, Lightning and Cloud immediately aiming their guns in the direction of the sound, a hushed “fuck” was released from behind the bushes before Cloud jolted and pulled Adam back to the woods, Lightning quick to follow as the rustling of bushes increased.<br/> “come out or we’ll shoot!” a rough voice came from the clearing they were just in. They kept moving backward from tree to tree as the shouts of the attackers started growing louder. “It’s an ambush” Lightning grabbed Adam’s shoulder turning him to look her in the eyes, she needed him focused for this one. “ I need you to run back to camp and get everyone to run”<br/>“but what if they shoot m-”<br/>“we’ll hold them off, just go!” Cloud barked and Adam started to run back.<br/>Lightning peaked back at the clearing, seeing a few silhouettes peaking from behind trees.<br/>“Leave us alone or we’ll shoot!” Lightning said, the man’s rough voice answered back, “look sweetheart, I’ll be straight forward with you, we’ll take your stuff, and feed you to our pets, how quick or slow your deaths are is completely up to you.” He chuckled then said in a quieter voice, “but for you…I might make an exception.” he and his people shared a laugh. “but only if you make this easier for us.<br/>“How about I feed You to the undead?” Cloud shouted and the stranger didn’t like it. the two can sense the shifting atmosphere. the chuckles halted suddenly. “Kill them quickly then find their camp. ya'll know what to do” Lightning heard the pumps of their shotguns, there is only one way they could get out of this.” <br/>Lightning and Cloud started blasting as they moved back to the camp.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>